Jade's Disgusting Crush
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Jade has a "digusting" crush on Tori. Will she work up the courage to ask? Songfic. Disgusting - Kesha. Femslash, Jori.


**Hello! This is my first Victorious fic! And then theres yaoi writes a femslash? Oh SNAP! it isn't _my _idea per say.. it's my sister's o.o.. she said "you know who I ship? Tori and Jade." And I was like ":3!" So! She helped me. The song is Disgusting by Ke$ha. I find it to be _perfect _for this ship. "It's disgusting, how I love you." Makes me think of Jade hating on Tori :3**

**I wrote to this Kesha o-o I know Miranda Cosgrove did a cover, but it's slower. (Like an actual love song) I didn't _want _a love song. I chose Disgusting 'cause it's toats Jade :3**

Story coupling: Jade x Tori (Femslash) and in Jade's POV!

**My heart booms at the speed of light**  
><strong>But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.<strong>  
><strong>I can say that I really want to stay,<strong>  
><strong>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<strong>

Every time I see Tori my heart races. Wait- What? I didn't ask for this. Why? Why did _I _have to fall for Tori Vega. She thinks I _hate _her. It's the complete opposite. I love her. The only thing I know to express it, is hateful behavior. I always leave as soon as possible. I can barely trust myself around her. Her and her.. beautiful hair, nice cheekbones, and big brown eyes.

**Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,**  
><strong>Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.<strong>  
><strong>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.<strong>

I just wish I could stop. I can't tell her how I feel. I'm Jade West. I expect people to come to _me. _But she obviously won't. If I _could _leave, I would. I can't. I'm stuck at Hollywood Arts. With _her. _

**There is something that I gotta say.**  
><strong>It's disgusting, how I love you.<strong>  
><strong>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<strong>  
><strong>Cause your messing up my name.<strong>  
><strong>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby.<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name,<strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>

How'd this happen? I didn't want it to. Out of everyone at Hollywood Arts, why Tori? I _did _hate her in the beginning, but after the event of her giving up her weekend to keep me out of trouble for the fake fighting we did, that all changed. I saw through her. She's so nice, and I'm not.

**My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
><strong>**It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.**

**And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.**  
><strong>That it's still right here, more or or or less.<strong>

"Jade?" Cat had asked.

"Yeah?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. I love Cat. She knew I did, that's why she never took me seriously.

"You need to tell Tori." She said.

"What do you mean?" I'd asked. Did she know?

"I know how you feel. You need to ask her. She'll accept you, Jade." She said.

"B-but Cat, she's so.. so.. _Tori._" I was cut off.

"Jade, I know. She's nice. Which is why you need to ask her!" She'd said.

"Why are you making sense? Why _now?" _I asked.

"Because you need someone to." She said.

I smiled. That's why I loved Cat. She was so.. sweet. Innocent. Accepting.

She was about to leave, when Cat giggled. I turned to her and she was squeezing a giraffe. "He's so inappropriate!" She giggled to herself.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Cat could do that. Be serious as _death _one minute, then she was silly as a penguin.

**Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.**  
><strong>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape<strong>  
><strong>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.<strong>

I was looking for Tori. I went up and down the stairs, past her locker, and into the supply closet. Nothing. I walked past her locker, about to exit when I heard Rex's voice.

"Yo, Jade!" He said.

I turned around and frowned. "What, what, **what?" **I yelled the last 'what.'

Robbie cut in. "What's wrong Jade, you sound a little mad." He said. I liked Robbie. He was.. odd. But all the best people _were _a little odd. Cat was. And she was the best singer at Hollywod Arts.

"She's just mad 'cause her and Beck broke up." Rex said. Jade smiled.

"My uncle owns a wood chipper. Bye." I said. She stormed off, and saw Tori at her locker.

**There is something that I gotta say.**  
><strong>It's disgusting, how I love you.<strong>  
><strong>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<strong>  
><strong>Cause your messing up my name.<strong>  
><strong>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed <strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby.<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name,<strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>

I stared at her for awhile. I didn't move. I just stood there. What did I see in her? Oh, yeah. Everything. She was so _nice. _Those cheekbones didn't help much either. I couldn't take it.

**Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,**  
><strong>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.<strong>  
><strong>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.<strong>  
><strong>What did you slip into my drink? Baby.<strong>

I approached Tori slowly. I leaned against the locker and smiled. Before I could talk, she did.

"Jade, we have to talk." She said.

"We have to talk." I said in my Tori voice. It sounded _nothing _like her, but it annoyed her. I liked seeing her eyebrows scrunch up from irritation. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the supply closet.

**It's disgusting, how I love you.**  
><strong>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<strong>  
><strong>Cause your messing up my name.<strong>  
><strong>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<strong>  
><strong>From a bandit to a baby.<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about gotta change my name,<strong>  
><strong>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>

Before I could talk, she did.

"You've been avoiding me all week!" She said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said. Tori looked stunned.

"What?" She said.

"I said I'm sorry." I said.

Tori smiled. "Now, tell my why you have been." She said.

I frowned. I turned around, bowed my head, and whispered. "I love you."

Tori turned me around and looked me dead in the eyes. "What?" She said.

"I love you!" I yelled. "Geez Tori! I said I love you!" I yelled.

Tori just stared blankly. We met gazes, and we both leaned forward for a kiss. When our lips met, I could feel sparks.

"Guess that makes two of us, huh?" She said. I smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." I joked.

**Oh, it's disgusting**  
><strong>Oh, it's disgusting<strong>  
><strong>Look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, look at what you do to me.<strong>  
><strong>It's disgusting.<strong>  
><strong>Disgusting.<strong>


End file.
